


Má

by adustrouble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Historical, Obsession, Pining, Vampires
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustrouble/pseuds/adustrouble
Summary: Bylo jednoduché utopit svou touhu ve víně a přítomnosti žen. Snadné bylo zapomenout na osobu, která ho pronásledovala ve bdění jeho myšlenkami a ve spánku se proháněla jeho sny. Ach, jak to bylo snadné, ale netrvalo to věčně.





	

Bylo jednoduché utopit svou touhu ve víně a přítomnosti žen. Snadné bylo zapomenout na osobu, která ho pronásledovala ve bdění jeho myšlenkami, a ve spánku se proháněla jeho sny. Ach, jak to bylo snadné, ale netrvalo to věčně. Když je po všem, výčitky se mu vkradou do mysli a odříkavá je hlas podobný tomu, který tak často slyšíval od ní.

_"Jak jsi mohl?"_ Jak? Jak se ten hlas jen opovažuje zpochybňovat jeho důvody?! Její hlas, ten hlas, po kterém toužil a zároveň jej nenáviděl. Protože ji nemohl mít.

Skoro každý den končil v objetí žen a snažil se ignorovat své svědomí, které se ozývalo čím dál častěji doprovázené tupou bolestí hlavy a větší bolestí v oblasti jeho hrudníku.

A to si myslel, že srdce nemá. Nač by ho také měl? Nepotřeboval ho. Mít city znamenalo mít slabost, a on žádnou slabost ve svém životě nepotřeboval. Jeden z důvodů proč se na ni snažil každý večer aspoň na chvíli zapomenout.

Už se smířil s tím, že ať se snaží sebevíc, dívka v jeho loži se vždy aspoň na chvíli změní na ni. Několikrát neodolal a ukojil na oněch dívkách jako trest svou žízeň. Přitom přemýšlel, jak by asi chutnala ona.

Odvrátil pohled od okna a zaměřil se na sklenici ve své ruce. Tekutinu v ní trochu zamíchal a napil se. Ačkoliv měl barvu vína, neměl s ním nápoj nic víc společného. Položil sklenici na stůl a podíval se na hodiny.

Odbíjelo půl desáté. Povzdechl si. Dnes neměl chuť vydat se najít společnici na noc. Možná se spokojí se svou služebnou. Pousmál se, když se černé nebe na chvíli rozzářilo, jak jím projel blesk a po chvíli se spustil silný déšť.

Sledoval, jak se chodník proměňuje v kluzkou břečku a pak se odebral do své ložnice. Nebyl unavený, ale přesto spočinul na posteli a začal dřímat.

Spal asi tři hodiny, když ho probudily slabé rány, nejspíš na vstupní bránu. Slabé proto, že jeho pokoj byl od brány celkem vzdálený a jeho nadpřirozený sluch ho v dešti trochu klamal.

Po chvíli se ozvalo zaťukání na jeho dveře a po pokynu vešla dovnitř služebná. V šeru pokoje vypadala ještě bledější než obvykle, možná to ani nebyl klam, nedivil by se tomu. Její křehký život pro něj nic neznamenal a ona to moc dobře věděla.

"Můj pane, zdá se, že máte návštěvu," promluvila tiše ke svému zaměstnavateli.

"O koho se jedná?" zeptal se chladným hlasem a vstal z postele.

_"Kdo by v tomto počasí zamířil k mému hradu?"_ pomyslel si a nebezpečně přimhouřil oči. Služebná na to o krok ustoupila, což ho vytrhlo z myšlenek a okamžitě donutilo změnit výraz. Ještě se uvidí, jestli z něj dnes bude muset mít takový strach.

"Omlouvám se, můj pane, ale není mi známo, kdo za vámi v tuhle pozdní hodinu přichází. Jak poroučíte, pane, smí ji pustit dál?" zeptala se a on kývnul. Takže žena. Špeh nepřítele? Ne, mluvilo se jen o jedné ženě a nepřítel by určitě přišel početný.

"Jak poroučíte," zopakovala služebná, poklonila se a vyšla z místnosti.

Ještě chvíli počká a pak si trochu upraví košili, nebylo by přece zdvořilé uvítat návštěvu, jako nějaký vandrák. Vyšel z ložnice a vydal se do přijímací místnosti. Ať přišel kdokoli, ještě tam nebyl. Pravděpodobně se suší.

Když konečně návštěva vešla do přijímací místnosti, kam ji zavedl komorník, stále z ní kapala voda, ale zdála se být sušší a neměla již na sobě plášť. Kníže potlačil překvapení nad nečekanou návštěvou.

"Lady Dashworth, co vás sem přivádí?" zeptal se s mírným překvapením, ale stále stejným chladným tónem.

"Omlouvám se za své náhlé vpadnutí. Snad vás příliš neruším," mladá Lady se uklonila a majitel hradu jí pozdrav oplatil.

"Ne, nerušíte. Je to již dlouho co jsme se viděli. Posaďte se prosím a prozraďte mi, co vás ke mně zavedlo," kníže se sám usadil na křeslo a Lady Dashworth vykonala podle jeho příkladu.

"Bouře mě zastihla nepřipravenou a váš hrad byl nablízku. Vím, mohla jsem poprosit o útulek ve městě, omluvte prosím mou troufalost," odpověděla dívka provinile, ale pousmála se po dalších slovech knížete.

"Mí přátelé jsou zde vždy vítáni. Navíc, někdo jako vy se přece nemusí snižovat k tam riskantním krokům," byla pravda, že tato doba nevycházela cestovatelům vstříc a nebezpečí číhalo na každém kroku.

"I přes to můj pane, jsem si nemohla nevšimnout, že vás tu nikdo nestráží," na to se kníže trochu zamyslel a pak tiše odpověděl.

"Nemám čeho se bát, sem si nikdo netroufne. Neslyšela jste snad historky, co se o mně povídají? Ne, mým jediným nepřítelem, který mě zneklidňuje je čas," intenzivní pohled knížete donutil dívku, aby odvrátila svůj pohled.

"Co to povídáte, můj pane. Vy zajisté máte ještě dost času,"

"Ne tolik, kolik bych si přál,"

"Jste snad raněn či nemocen?" zeptala se poplašeně, ale kníže si jen unaveně povzdychnul.

"Ne, nic z toho nejsem. Za ty léta jsem však toho viděl mnoho, možná toho vím až moc. Teď mě mé vzpomínky a touhy ve snech uštvávají a ubíjejí k šílenství. Omluvte mě, řekl jsem příliš,"

"Nemusíte se omlouvat za upřímnost. A nač ty formality, známe se, není, liž pravda? Prosím říkejte mi Natálie," usmála se Lady, Natálie.

"Již jsme mluvili dostatečně dlouho, ostatní může počkat, až vyjde slunce. Musíte být vyčerpaná a zajisté se chcete převléct. Pošlu někoho, aby vám ukázal váš pokoj," kníže se zvedl a uklonil se.

"Buďte tu jako doma," otočil se, ale než však vyšel ze dveří, zastavil se a tiše pravil.

"Dobrou noc, Natálie,"

"Dobrou noc, můj pane," odpověděla mu a nechala se služebnou zavést do pokoje.

Když se za knížetem zabouchly dveře, uchopil láhev vína, přichystanou na komodě, a pořádně si z ní přihnul. Nejraději by se opil, ale v takovém stavu nevěděl, co by udělal. Co by _jí_ udělal. S tou myšlenkou mrštil s láhví do krbu, a spokojeně sledoval, jak oheň prudce vzplanul do výšky. Jako plameny pekel, které již roky užíraly jeho duši.

Nakonec si přece jen nechal zavolat jednu z mladých služek, aby na noc ukojila jeho touhu. Cítil její tep i její strach. Všichni věděli, co se stane, a tu dívku zítra už nikdo neuvidí. To, ale ona nemusela vědět. Kníže si ji k sobě přitáhnul, nebránila se. I kdyby, proti jeho síle by nic nezmohla a tak se mu dobrovolně podvolila. Byla krásná a její teplo se vsakovalo do jeho kůže jako pálivý jed.

Už dlouho s nikým nebyl tak hrubý jako s ní, ale nebylo mu jí líto. Na to v sobě neměl dost citu. Ukončil její utrpení a zároveň umírnil svoji neuhasitelnou žízeň po krvi.

Její tělo zítra bude na dně jezera, kde ho nikdo hledat nebude. Možná se o něm dál roznesou historky a drby, to ho však nezajímalo. Jen ať se bojí. Strach je mocná zbraň, kterou se lidé dali lehce ovládat. Už jen jeho jméno v nich vzbuzovalo hrůzu. Jméno, jež se jen pár měšťanů odvážilo zašeptat trochu víc nahlas.

Ano, byl monstrum, bestie, jež se usadila přímo mezi svou kořist. Kdo však byli oni, aby řekli ne? Kdo však byli oni, aby jim někdo uvěřil jejich historky? Nic a nikdo. On byl Vlad Drákula a to jeho se právem báli, tak jako každý člověk při smyslech.

To ráno už nešel spát, nepotřeboval to, jako upír měl energie a síly dost pouze z krve, jež pohltil.

Na tváři mu hrál téměř nepatrný úsmev. Jen malé pozvednutí koutků úst, když znovu sledoval dění na ulici. 

Zamíchal sklenici s rudou tekutinou.

_"Jak dlouho se náš host asi zdrží?"_ vždycky dostal to, co chtěl, ale už si dlouhou dobu nic sám od sebe neodepřel. A teď když to má přímo pod nosem… Jak dlouho vydrží jeho sebeovládání? Napil se ze sklenice a nechal horkou tekutinu stékat krkem.

"Vskutku zajímavý shon událostí." zamumlal tiše v zamyšlení.

Neměl náladu se jít nasnídat, a proto zůstal až do poledne ve své pracovně a vyřizoval dokumenty. Otravná, ale nezbytná práce v jeho postavení.

Zdálo se, že se turci snaží postupovat dále na sever, všichni měli obavy, co by takový vpád mohl znamenat. I on už byl nesčetněkrát na bojišti a tento zážitek by si znovu nerad zopakoval. Neměl strach z Turků, nikdy před svými nepřáteli neprojevil slabost, ale měl větší starosti než lidskou válku, které by se musel zúčastnit.

Jestli to bude takhle dál pokračovat, určitě ho znovu povolají. A nejen jeho, pomyslel si trpce a položil sklenici s krví na komodu.

Co by se asi stalo, kdyby na bojišti znovu povstal on, Vlad Napichovač, dnes zvaný Hrabě Drákula. Nejspíš by nikdo pověrám nevěřil, je pravda že je to již mnoho let, kdy ho svět znal pod touto přezdívkou.

Pamatoval si ty časy, kdy si přál své jméno očistit, to vše mu však nyní bylo jedno. Jeho minulost se stala minulostí někoho jiného, a jeho budoucnost nabrala jiného směru. Teď mu již bylo lidské smýšlení a pocity cizí. Cítil jen jedinou věc, které z něj dělala monstrum - krev.

Nikdo ho nemohl spoutat, stejně tak jako nikdo nemohl uhasit jeho touhy. Byl prokletý, ale přesto to byl on, kdo bude žít navždy. Pocity viny mizely rychlostí blesku, jen aby se vracely a mučily ho v jeho existenci a připomínaly mu, že jediná cesta ven z pekla je přijmout smrt a přiznat porážku. To však jeho hrdost nedovolovala, lhal by však, kdyby řekl, že ho myšlenky ukončení svého života nepronásledovaly každý den.

Nejhorší ze všeho byla samota. Byl sám. Nemohl věřit nikomu a nikdo, kdo byl alespoň trochu chytrý, nevěřil jemu.

Jeho nepřátelé kdysi křičeli jeho jméno, teď ho pouze šeptají ve snaze uchránit si své životy. Většinu času nevěřil v konejšivost lidské přítomnosti ve svém životě.

Většinou. Jeho touhy se však projevovaly čím dál častěji a on si pomalu začínal uvědomovat, že potlačovat je už nestačí. Na co být nesmrtelným, když si nemůže vzít to, co chce? Pousmál se. Nastal čas, aby se podvolil sobě samému.

Řetězy, kterými se v hlouby duše spoutal, praskly.

Bude má.

_Má._

Jak naivní, že přišla sama až do doupěte vlka, který si pochutná na jeho mrtvole. Ne, však dokud si neužije lov.

Protože on byl Drákula, nejkrutější a nejnemilosrdnější z rodu Draka.

On _vždy_ dostal to, co chtěl.


End file.
